The Best There Is
by gaarasmistress39
Summary: Sesshomaru unknowingly takes on a job protecting his mate from a crazed demon set to have her for himself. I suck at summaries, please read and review. I own nothing but the plot.
1. Chapter 1

"speaking"

* * *

He was seriously starting to get on her nervous. Rin was nice, easy going, and strangely against violence; but right now she would love to drive the thickest, sharpest knife in existence through her best friend's skull as hard as she could.

Bankotsu just wouldn't stop.

For the past seven months he's been trying to convince her that past relationships had only failed because the two of them were meant to be together. But she'd rejected him every single time. Due to the constant rejection he'd grown angry and more pushy, now he kept going on about how he was the best she could do since it was more than obvious no one else wanted her. She'd ended their friendship after that, but that didn't mean the bastard had given up.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat at a booth in a quaint little restaurant that he never would have set foot in before of his own free will, but he was there meeting someone to discuss business and had let her choose the place.

"I hope you weren't waiting long..." A child like feminine voice asked as a small woman with waist long dark brown hair, chocolate brown eyes that were both innocent and deep, and pale skin sat across from him. He silently admitted that she was attractive...for a human, but he was Lord Sesshomaru which automatically proved that his silent admittance was as far as it would go.

"You do not have a scent." He stated his expression remaining cold.  
"I mask it whenever I leave my home, I'd hate for him to catch me while I'm out." Rin replied.

"This male you speak of is the reason you contacted my father's office?" He asked.

Rin nodded. Her father and Inutashio went way back, and when she'd come to him with her problem he'd given her Sesshomaru's number. She knew that the demon sitting before her had once been a cop of some sort, so keeping Bankotsu away form her shouldn't be too hard for him to do. Hell maybe she'd get lucky and Sesshomaru would kill him.

"Tell me about your problem." He said.

Rin sighed and decided it would be best to start from the beginning.

"Bankotsu and I grew up together." She started, " we were best friends up until June." Rin stopped her explanation to place her order with the waitress, Sesshomaru deciding to do the same since he hadn't eaten all day.

"What happened in June?" Sesshomaru asked. He needed to hear the rest of the story and determine the exact nature of her problem, so he could come up with a plan.

"He suggested we go beyond just friendship and I respectfully declined, explaining that I didn't share the same feelings that he did and never would." She explained.

Sesshomaru nodded in understanding taking a sip from his cup of coffee.

"Then in July he started spewing a bunch of nonsense about us being mates." She sighed.  
"How do you know you're not his mate?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Because Bankotsu has a choice in who becomes his mate, whereas a demon like yourself has a mate that is pre chosen by fate." She explained. "Bankotsu wouldn't even have to remain faithful to his mate after marking her."

Sesshomaru was surprised by this, not a lot of humans knew how demons worked, but it seemed as if Rin knew as much as every purebred demon would.

"Anyway last month it became apparent that my rejections have only served to make him aggressive. Last weekend he even went as far as to attack and hospitalize one of my coworkers when he invited me to join him for drinks after work, and yesterday he spent all day sending me threatening and hurtful messages." She finished.

"This doesn't sound like a job that will be all that time consuming." Sesshomaru said.

"I am fine with whatever must be done." Rin told him. "I was informed that you normally just kill the cause of the problem depending on the situation."

"That is what shall be done if my presence does not deter him." Sesshomaru said as their food was placed in front of them.

* * *

**R&R Please. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Speaking"

**Sesshomaru's Demon**

_Thoughts_

* * *

It had just hit him suddenly as soon as they stepped into her apartment. It was a wonderful mix of sakura blossoms and jasmine, and it was seriously messing with Sesshomaru's senses his demon stirring for the first time in years.

"This will be your room while you're here." Rin said cheerfully as she opened the door to her guest room.

Rin's apartment was in a part of the city that was pretty much meant for those people who made enough to be classified as middle class. It had three bed rooms all of which were small but still decent enough in size, and one of which she'd converted into her home office. There were two full baths, only the master bath having both a tub and shower, the guest bath only having a shower. The entire apartment was small really, but it was easy to see how much time and care had gone into the place for Rin to make it feel like it was her own. Every decoration, and piece of furniture screamed 'Rin' and very accurately described the personality of the woman that lived within the walls.

"What is it that you do?" Sesshomaru asked when he walked into her office once he'd finished unpacking the belongings they'd stopped by his own apartment to get.

Her office was home to a desk, on which rested a laptop and various office supplies, a comfortable armchair rested in a corner. And three bookshelves held neatly organized books as well as notepads.

"I'm an author." Rin replied. She was actually in the middle of some work at that moment. "I also do some freelance writing for magazines and news papers every now and then." She added.

"I thought that writers made better money." Sesshomaru said.  
"Generally they do, but that all depends on how well the book sells." Rin explained.  
"Is yours not doing well?" He asked.

"Actually it does very well...they both do." She told him inwardly questioning why he was suddenly so talkative.

"Then why don't you move somewhere bigger?" He asked, "why do you live as though this is all you can afford?"

"Because, I don't need or want anymore than I already have," Rin said. "this is more than enough and it suits me just fine."

Sesshomaru didn't understand a thing she had just said to him, so he dropped the subject. A quick inspection of her bookshelves got him the two books she'd spoken of, so with nothing better to do he settled down in the chair and started reading.

* * *

Bankotsu stood outside of Rin's door. He had plans to take her to dinner, but if she refused him again he'd have to put her in her place and just make her cook him something. She needed to hurry up and learn that her supple little body belonged to him, it always had and it always would. So what if h'd lied about them being mates, she was a woman and had no right to reject him.

_This ends tonight! _He thought as he knocked on the door.

* * *

Rin had been making a nice meal for Sesshomaru and herself when there was a knock at the door, She went to answer it since Sesshomaru who had relocated to the kitchen table was still really deep into her first book and she didn't want to disturb him.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded when she saw who it was.  
"We're going to dinner." Bankotsu said in an angry growl.

"One, I've already told you several times that you a I are never going to happen. And two, I'm cooking." She said in a final tone.

"You're opting to be taught your place then." Bankotsu said forcing her back into the apartment and raising his hand to strike her.

"I would seriously rethink that if I were you..."

Bankotsu turned his attention from Rin to see that it was another male demon that had spoken.

"And if I don't?" Bankotsu challenged.  
"I will kill you." Sesshomaru said in a bored tone.

Rin seeing that Sesshomaru was in control of the situation went back to the kitchen to finish preparing dinner.

"Do you have any idea who I am?" Bankotsu grinned thinking he could intimidate the other male.  
"A pathetic excuse of a demon who can't handle rejection from a mortal female." Sesshomaru said.  
"I am Bankotsu Morino." Bankotsu said like it was a big deal.

"My mistake." Sesshomaru said, "you are what I said before as well as a sniveling bottom feeder. You are beneath this Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru Tashio?" Bankotsu paled for a brief second, "what you possibly want with Rin?"

"She's a family friend and requested our assistance in getting rid of you." Sesshomaru shrugged.

Bankotsu backed out growling. "This isn't over mutt!" He snarled, "That little bitch belongs to me!"

* * *

Another thing Sesshomaru found about Rin that impressed him was that she was an amazing cook. He'd agreed to this job thinking he was just going to be babysitting some ditsy female. Rin was however, proving to be amazingly self sufficient.

**Our mate is quite impressive indeed,** his demon growled in approval.

"I thought that's what was happening..." Sesshomaru sighed.  
"What's happening?" Rin asked confused by his random statement.  
"Nothing of consequence." He told her.

Sesshomaru had suspected she could be his mate ever since he first inhaled her scent; and now that his demon had spoken, his suspicions were confirmed.

_I'll need to call father after she's gone to bed._ He planned.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Sesshomaru actually made the call while Rin was having a bubble bath. It was a rather annoying experience. His father had started teasing him, his father had started teasing him; his step mother had squealed girlishly n delight and tried to convince him to bring her over for dinner with the family, but Sesshomaru had immediately hung up on her.

Sesshomaru wasn't about to mate with Rin anytime soon. Hell he wasn't even sure how he felt about having a human for a mate, especially since they were so far beneath him.

**She will be claimed with or without your consent.** His demon snarled, **I will have my mate!**

* * *

**AN: Here's a short but sweet update. I hope you all enjoy. Izayoi does some meddling next chapter and Bankotsu makes a plan.**

**R&R  
**

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT!**


End file.
